Something Hetalian This Way Comes
by AnimeAddicts7
Summary: Prussia and Canada go to Hogwarts! This is a little bit of the chaos they (but mainly Prussia) caused there. DEDICATED TO AN AWESOME DUDE THAT SHOULD CHANGE HIS LAST NAME TO KOHLER AND STOP DRINKING PINEAPPLE JUICE! ((slow updates for now; check profile for a little info))
1. Eccentric Arrivals

**This is dedicated to one of my best schoolmates and neighbors! Thanks for tolerating all my Hetalia stuff and talking to me about countries and such! I'm gonna miss you and your weird obsession with Norse runes!****** This isn't PruCan btw, but if you want to see it as such, be my guest.****

"I can't believe this!" Prussia exclaimed, waving his hands in the air like an inflatable tube man. "Why would West think that I need 'Time away from the nation'? I'm awesome! He should be wanting me to spend MORE time with him!"

Canada looked away in embarrassment. "Pr… Gilbert, can you please calm down? People are staring…"

Prussia didn't hear him. Or, at least, pretended not to.

"It's just so freakin' ridiculous!" he went on, "How's this so-called 'magical school' supposed to help me become more 'responsible'?!"

"Gilbert…"

Prussia whirled on the Canadian. "You're on my side, right, Mattie?"

Canada winced. He wasn't used to being put on the spot. "Well… I… uh…" Thankfully, before he was forced to answer an older woman came out to tell them and the other first years that it was time for the Sorting ceremony. Canada gulped and glanced around. He had heard some red-head talking about how his brothers said that the ceremony was painful. He was hoping that was just a silly rumor, but you can never be too certain. Prussia, on the other hand, wasn't at all nervous. The albino was practically bouncing off the walls in his eleven-year-old form. He boasted about his awesomeness to anyone that would listen - so basically just Canada.

With murmurs of excitement and nerves, the first years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry walked into the Great Hall to be sorted.

It was quite a spectacular sight for the students -new and returning- and for the nation's. But, of course, for different reasons.

Canada admired the Hall. How the candles floated in the air as if held by invisible strings, how the ceiling mirrored the sky outside like it was made of glass, and how the interest in ghosts swooped through the walls and around tables.

Prussia was less than impressed. He felt it could have been more awesome. He made himself busy, however, by announcing that he was the awesome Gilbert and would be seizing all of their vital regions.

The students all had their eyes on the albino shouting strange and probably inappropriate things. They were also watching the floating polar bear next to him. No, wait. There was someone attached to the polar bear too. But their main focus was the albino and the bear. And everyone waited to see what house these two strange people would get.

After a few minutes and a song from an old hat, it was finally time.

"Beilschmidt, Gilbert!" Crowed the same older lady from before whose name was Minerva McGonagall. Prussia confidently strutted up to the stool and sat on it as though it were a throne.

What that hat first said to Prussia to kill his pride so quickly is a mystery, but kill it did. Prussia deflated as soon as the head touched his head. It took a while to decide too. Eventually, with something that sounded like a sigh, the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" And Prussia got up and joined his table (half of them cheering, half of them jeering ).

The sorting went on and on. Quite honestly, Canada hadn't even realized that his name had been bypassed until Potter, Harry was called to the stool, receiving a murmur of curiosity.

'_Is it really Harry Potter_?' the other children were whispering, but Canada wasn't thinking of the famous Harry Potter right then. He was thinking more along the lines of '_Oh no, they forgot to call me! Now what the maple do I do?_'

When the last person was called, and that person was not Canada, McGonagall looked at her list in confusion. Murmurs erupted all around. Canada was now, for once, the center of attention.

"What's your name, young man?" McGonagall asked.

"M-Matthew Williams, ma'am…" Canada replied in his normal small voice, "You… you skipped me."

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

Canada's face flushed and he looked at the ground. A couple of people started laughing.

Before he could repeat himself, Prussia -once again about to make a scene- spoke up.

"His name's Matthew Williams!" He shouted from the Slytherin table, annunciating the name like he thought McGonagall was stupid, "And he's my awesome little birdie, who you totally skipped over!"

Now everyone was laughing. Canada had never felt more embarrassed in his life. He wished Prussia wouldn't call him 'birdie'. 'Pancake-Guy' was fine. Even 'Syrup-Friend' would be better. 'Birdie' just sounded so much like a pet name. Which, Canada quickly realized, it kinda was.

"I see," McGonagall looked at her list again. "I did indeed skip you. Well, come on up."

Canada did so, feeling the whole Hall's eyes on him. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head, though it dropped down, covering his eyes.

He jumped when he heard a voice in his head.

_Hello, Mr. Williams, or should I say, Canada. … … Of course I know who you are, I can see inside your head! … What do you mean it's rude to look at other people's thoughts? … No matter. Now, Williams, you have the kindness and loyalty of a Hufflepuff, that you do… but I also sense something cunning and ambitious in you. A fit for Slytherin maybe? No, no... You also have a thirst for knowledge, I see it here… aha! I know exactly where you belong. You shall go in-_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was no cheering this time. Confused murmurs were exchanged throughout all the houses. Several people seemed to have thought for sure that the Canadian would be going into Hufflepuff or maybe even Ravenclaw, but definitely not Gryffindor.

Canada took the first empty seat he saw and sat quietly amongst his housemates. In a moment, they would all forget he was there anyway. He stroked Kumajirou (who was on his lap) and sighed.

"Woah! Hey, is that a _real_ polar bear?"

Canada looked up. Some of the students around him were staring at Kumajirou with wide eyes.

"I didn't think they let polar bears into Hogwarts," a redhead remarked, leaning forward to get a better look.

"...They don't. It doesn't say so in Hogwarts: A History," a girl with brown, bushy hair said. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously, waiting for an explanation. Canada laughed nervously. He couldn't very well tell them that Dumbledore had made the exception because the entirety of Great Britain and Northern Ireland convinced him to. When Canada still hadn't answered, a pair of older twins took matters into their own hands. Sorta.

"So, you snuck it in, did you?" the two said in unison. "That's rather impressive."

"Well, I didn't really-" Canada tried to wave away the accusation but people were talking over him now, asking if they could pet Kumajirou. Canada smiled. People were actually acknowledging him. England had been right. Hogwarts was a great place to finally get noticed.

Food magically appeared on the tables after the headmaster, Dumbledore, gave a… speech and a list of things that were prohibited. Canada took note of all the banned things, knowing that Prussia would definitely try to break the rules.

Speaking of Prussia…

"OH GOTT NO THIS IS ENGLISH FOOD!" a familiar voice screamed from the Slytherin table. The whole hall turned to look at the scene about to be made. Canada slowly shook his head. Of course...

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M EATING THIS. NEIN. I REFUSE!"

At the table of the snakes, Prussia made a tactical retreat to underneath the table. Every single Slytherin was laughing uncontrollably. A couple were ticked off that their new housemate was insane, but they still laughed.

"Gil, come on, get out from under the table, please," Canada tapped on Prussia's shoulder. The Slytherin students in the direct vicinity jumped. They hadn't even noticed the Canadian was there until he spoke.

"No way!" Prussia whined, "If I come out, the English food will eat me! I'm too awesome to die!"

"Please, Gil?"

"Nein!"

"Just try it, the food probably isn't as bad as Arthur's…"

"NEIN!"

Canada glared at the albino, emitting an aura darker than Russia's. "_Je vais te faire brûler vif si tu ne mange pas cette nourriture._"

Prussia gulped. He slowly moved out from under the table. Canada smiled and watched Prussia cautiously try some of the food.

"Huh. It's actually… REALLY GOOD!" Prussia exclaimed, shoving a bunch of stuff onto a plate and eating like a starving wolf. Canada laughed and started to walk back to his own table when a Slytherin caught him by the sleeve.

"Hey, kid, what did you say to that guy?" the Slytherin asked with a disapproving sneer.

Canada tilted his head innocently. "Oh! I just told him that if he didn't eat the food I'd burn him alive, eh?"

The Slytherin gawked and released Canada in an instant.

"Well, I'll see you later, Gil!" Canada called, waving to his friend and walking away.

Around ten minutes later, Dumbledore called for silence in the hall. He announced that it was time for sleep and for the students to follow their heads of house to their common rooms. Canada tried to spot Prussia in the herds of children but he couldn't, so he let the swarm of Gryffindors carry him to the common room.

It was warm in there and very welcoming. The warmth was due to a lit fireplace against the wall; some comfortable looking chairs were set around it. A window in front of them all showed the dark outside. Canada couldn't see much out of the window, but he figured it'd be easier to see when it was daytime. Oh, and everything was color-coded to match Gryffindor's house colors.

"If you replaced the red and gold with red, white, and blue, this would look just like America's house," Canada murmured to himself. Kumajiro looked up at him.

"Who are you?" the bear asked.

"I'm Matthew," Canada replied.

"Oh,"

"Come on, let's go to sleep," Canada said, gesturing to the boys walking up to the dorm, "It's going to be hard work keeping Prussia from doing… whatever Prussia does tomorrow."

Kumajiro nodded and Canada carried him up to the room. They slept peacefully that night, except for that one time when Kumajiro pushed Canada off the bed, but other than that, it was peaceful.

Until the next morning.


	2. Potions Is Lame

"RISE AND SHINE, BIRDIE!"

Canada awoke with a start to something heavy landing squarely on his stomach.

"aCK-" Canada wheezed, feeling his spleen rupture. OK, that's an exaggeration, but it still hurt. "P-Prussia?! What are you doing here?"

Prussia, the heavy something that landed on Canada, grinned widely. "What? You aren't happy to see the awesome me?" He bounced a little on top of the bed - and Canada.

"No, but- urgh, stop bouncing, please! How did you even get in here?" The Canadian asked in a whisper. He glanced around the room. Some of the other boys were stirring, sitting up groggily from their beds. "And you're waking everyone up…"

"Oi, what's all the bloody commotion?" the same red-head from dinner (Canada later learned his name was Ron Weasley) asked. He then spied Prussia and his eyes widened. "HOW DID A BLOODY SLYTHERIN GET IN HERE?"

"Sup," Prussia waved cheerfully at the now fully awake and fully confused Gryffindor boys. Then he casually answered the question like it was no big deal, "I bribed some kid I saw walking down the stairs."

"You _bribed_ someone for our password?" another boy questioned incredulously.

"Typical Slytherin," someone else scoffed. Prussia shrugged off the comments and turned his attention back to Canada.

"Anyway, Birdie, you should get dressed. Because I don't know how to get to the dining hall thing and you are going to be my awesome guide!"

"What makes you think _I_ know where it is?" Canada murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Kumajiro, who had still been asleep on the end of the bed, rolled onto the floor with a thump. No one paid the bear any mind.

"...Um… Can you get off of me now?"

"Kesese~, right!" Prussia stood up on the bed now, bouncing a couple of times, making Canada dread what was about to happen, before he jumped, performed some sort of a backflip in the air, did a back-hand-spring and somersaulted right into a still half-asleep Harry Potter.

And that's how the morning of Prussia and Canada's first day at Hogwarts went.

Did the rest of the day fair any less chaotic? Of course not, silly goose!

Down at breakfast, Prussia, in short, started a pancake war. No one outside of a few Slytherins and Prussia himself knew exactly how it started, not even Canada, but it was rumored that some girl had bad-mouthed Prussia (the ex-country, not Gilbert) and one thing led to another and the girl had so many pancakes stuck to her that it took three hours to get rid of them all.

Classes were even more of a disaster. At one point, Prussia accidentally made his hand pop off of his wrist and run around. The entire class period was spent trying to catch it, the wild chase eventually ending when a girl with bushy brown hair named Hermione Granger cast some sort of higher grade freezing spell on it. Canada then had to take Prussia to Madam Pomfrey to get the hand back on. Mishaps like this happened almost constantly, though, for the most part, Canada wasn't there to witness it. His and Prussia's house only had a couple of classes together. Potions, the last class of the day, was one of them.

The dungeons were cold, despite the warm still-summer air outside. He sat near the back of the classroom with Prussia, listening to the low chatter of the Gryffindor and Slytherin students and waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Hey, Birdie," Prussia whispered, leaning closer to Canada.

"Yes?" Canada whispered back.

"You see that weasel lookin' kid over there?" He pointed at a boy near the front of the room. Canada nodded. "That's Draco Malfoy."

"OK?"

"His name is awesome, but he is a major jerk."

"Good to… know…" as Canada finished his sentence the door opened with a bang and a man with the resemblance of a grease-covered cockroach swept into the room. The cockroach, named Snape, then immediately started battering the pride of everyone in the room and went after Harry Potter like it was nobody's business.

Prussia was growing increasingly frustrated with this, Canada could see it. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

"What," Snape was saying now, "is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," Harry replied for about the hundredth time, "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try asking her."

Hermione Granger indeed had her hand waving in the air and she was even standing up now. Snape was ignoring her. Canada sighed. Snape snapped at the girl to sit down before explaining the answers to all the questions he asked Harry like they were the most obvious things in the world - and then he took a point from Gryffindor.

Prussia was not a Gryffindor, he was a Slytherin and if anyone was to go off at Snape at that moment it would have been Canada or one of the other frustrated Gryffindors. But Prussia stood up at this and called attention to himself.

"Oi, _Professor_," the albino sneered, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Or better yet, no one at all?!"

Snape didn't answer this right away. He sort of just stared at Prussia incredulously. Then, he scrunched up his face and glared.

"What did you say, Mr. Beilshmidt?" Snape asked icily. Prussia paid no mind to the looming threat.

"You heard me," Prussia retorted.

Snape, ever reluctant to take points from his own house, turned away from this battle. "Do yourself a favor and sit in that seat," he hissed.

Prussia was about to egg him on again but Canada grabbed his wizard robes and pulled him down.

He grumbled all throughout the class and it eventually came to Canada having to physically restrain him when Snape deducted yet another point from Gryffindor because of something absolutely garbage.

"Don't, Gil," Canada whispered. "It isn't your problem. I know it's total horsemaple, but your thirst for civil rights can wait."

Prussia plopped himself back in his seat, threw something random into the cauldron, and it exploded in a flaming purple ball. The two nations left class that day with a shared dislike of Severus Snape.

**Jingle bells, Jingle bells, here is chapter two! The fun part approaches but here's a little part about how Snape SOOKS :) K byee I have about seven thousand more things to write.**


	3. The Tree

"I just can't believe he would be so… un-awesome!" Prussia complained, splaying himself out grass a week later by the lake.

"You've been saying stuff like that every day," Canada said, flipping the page in his copy of Hogwarts: A History.

"But he's MY head of house! He should be a rightful amount of awesome to deserve me in his house!"

Canada nodded, prompting Prussia to continue his rant.

"Slytherin is such an awesome sounding house and the colors are really cool but so many of them are so not awesome! Of course, no one could be as awesome as me, but I expected something! And that Snake guy-"

"Snape," Canada politely corrected. Prussia rolled his eyes.

"Whatever his un-awesome name is. I just wanna punch his gross face! Argh!" Prussia flicked his wand wildly, accidentally ripping Canada's book out of his hands and sending it flying through the air. It flopped onto the ground by the roots of a huge willow tree.

"Whoops. Sorry, Birdie," Prussia apologized. He dropped his wand onto the grass and stood up. "I'll go get it."

"Oh, no, that's OK, I can-" but before Canada could finish his borderline Canadian response, a familiar voice interrupted him.

"I wouldn't go near that tree if I were you, mate," Ron Weasley warned as he approached the two, Harry at his side.

"Why?" Prussia asked, still edging toward the tree.

"My brothers told me about it. They said it'll kill you if you go near it," Ron explained. He was trying his best to sound mysterious. And while he was doing that, Canada had walked over to the tree and picked up his book.

"I don't see what's so bad about it, eh," he commented, gently patting the trunk. "It's a beautiful tree…"

Ron gaped. Harry seemed slightly confused. "When did he get over there?" the Boy Who Lived asked no one in particular.

Prussia smirked and started over to the tree as well. "I guess your brothers lied to you, Weaselboy-"

"Weasley."

"Whatever. This tree is perfectly normal!" Prussia was about three feet away from the first twigs when a branch started to bend backward right behind him, undoubtedly preparing to smack him into the stratosphere. Prussia didn't notice for he was too busy giving Ron an 'awesome lecture as to why you can't trust everything you hear'.

"Hey, uh, Beilshmidt guy, you better move-" Harry tried to interrupt but Prussia held up a hand to silence him. Canada, who had been locked in a mental battle of whether or not to tackle Prussia out of the way, decided on saving the albino a moment too late.

The branch swung forward so fast that Canada barely saw it happen. All he saw was Prussia launch into the air, something snapping loudly. Everyone seemed to be paralyzed until the moment Prussia hit the ground with a crunch.

"PRUSSIA!" Canada unthinkingly yelled, sprinting to his friend. "Are you OK?"

Prussia groaned as his bones knit themselves back together. "That was not awesome…" he muttered. He slowly sat up, cursing under his breath about the healing process being abnormally slow, before giving Canada a sharp-toothed grin. "But of course I'm fine! You think a tree could hurt someone as awesome as me?"

"It did, though," Canada said, noting that Prussia's foot was still twisted at an odd angle. Prussia waved it off.

"Pshh, no tree could best me!"

"...It did, though," Canada repeated.

"How are you alive right now?" Harry asked, he and Ron emerging from behind Canada, absolutely flabbergasted. "You must have flown fifty kilometers in the air."

"There is no way an eleven-year-old could live through that," Ron added. Canada and Prussia exchanged glances.

"Luck?" Prussia suggested. Harry and Ron didn't look convinced.

Canada stood up. "I'll just take you to the hospital wing."

"Good idea!" Prussia also stood but was nudged by Canada and fell back onto the ground, poorly faking being in pain. Canada dragged Prussia into the castle and from there, they ran not to the hospital wing, but down to the dungeons.

And the first thing Prussia said was: "Man, I wish I was legal age for drinking beer right now."

Canada slapped himself on the forehead.

"Prussia," he started, "you just lived through something that no human should have in front of two humans!"

Prussia didn't get it. "So?"

"So they're going to get suspicious! You were beaten up by a tree!" Canada sighed. Prussia was frowning.

"...Did the tree win?" he asked.

"What?" Canada almost laughed before he saw that Prussia was serious. "I mean, a little… But that doesn't make you less awesome-"

"OK, that's all I needed to know. Good night, Canada." Prussia entered the Slytherin common rooms without waiting for Canada's reply.

Canada stared blankly after him. "Maple, I hope he doesn't do anything rash…"

The Canadian then went to his own common room and up to bed, praying that Prussia would let the tree thing go.

But that was a ridiculous thing to pray for.

Canada awoke to the sound of someone yelling from outside the castle. At first, he thought it was Kumajiro saying something, then he thought it was his imagination, and finally, he realized it was Prussia. None of the other sleeping boys noticed when Canada slipped out of bed and sprinted out of the common room. He ran through the twisty maze of staircases, only getting lost once before he made it to the castle doors that were supposed to be locked.

They were not locked.

Flashes of light and incomprehensible yelling was coming from closeby. Canada knew what was happening before he even saw it.

Prussia was fighting a tree with magic. He was literally shooting magic at a tree and screaming in German. Canada sighed. Why would he ever expect anything reasonable out of Prussia?

**Late late late late late chappie wappie. Haven't had mah times to yeet this up. Lol weeeeeee-**


	4. Howling Howlers ((repost?))

**Guys,,, the font,,, it fudged up,,, this is a repeat of Sorry For Kidnapping Your Son,,, ARGH! I think I have to paste it when it's 9pt and Verdana font but I dunno so I'mma try again. BIG WHOOPS THO- Pray dis worksssssss**

* * *

"THE GREAT AND POWERFUL PRUSSIA SHALL NOT BE DEFEATED!" Is what Prussia yelled as soon as he opened his eyes, thrusting his arm into the air as though he was holding a sword. He was not holding a sword. He was holding air. And then he promptly collapsed back onto the hospital wing bed.

To explain a little, Prussia had been stabbed multiple times with sharp tree branches, his ribs had been broken, his jaw bone shattered, his shoulder was dislocated, and his wand had broken. It was safe to say that Prussia had not won the battle against the Whomping Willow.

He did put up a decent fight even though most of the things he yelled weren't actual spells ("StupaCadabra! AwesomeZing!" And Canada was pretty sure he screamed Blitzkrieg at least twice), but he managed to set fire to half of the tree. He was lucky that he didn't get expelled. Canada still thought that six weeks of detention was too little. The Herbology teacher was definitely trying to kill him, though.

And she wasn't the only one out to get Prussia now. As soon as the albino was out of the hospital wing, he received not one, not two, but THREE howlers at breakfast. Of course, he had no clue what they were and no one was able to warn him about it quick enough (a pat on the back for Ron, though. He tried his best).

It went a little something like this:

"Mate, I cannot believe that you tried to fight that crazy tree," Ron said once Prussia had joined Canada at the Gryffindor table as per usual. The albino waved his hand like it was no big deal.

"I mean, who would pass up the chance to attack a tree!" He exclaimed, grinning.

"Er, Yeah. But hey, you healed super fast!" Ron exclaimed in awe. "That's pretty cool. You're a pretty lucky kid, mate."

Prussia beamed. "Hah, I know. I'm awesome. If this is the praise I'm gettin', maybe I'll have to beat up another tree!"

"I'd personally refrain from doing that," Hermione interjected, "And you best not be doing it again."

"Why not?" Prussia asked, seeming genuinely confused as he stabbed a hard-boiled egg with a butter knife.

"Because the teachers went easy on you this time," Canada explained to him gently, as one would explain something to a five-year-old. "Plus, what you did is probably known by them."

Prussia paled instantly, dropping his knife. "Oh no. Not them…"

"Who's them?" Harry asked. Ron pointed to the owls fluttering into the Hall, specifically the one carrying three red envelopes.

"I think we're about to find out," He said ominously.

It wasn't actually and owl carrying these letters, but a bald eagle, and one that Canada knew well. It was America's eagle. Yes, he had a pet eagle. It's America. He does what he wants. What Canada and Prussia didn't know was what Liberty the Eagle was carrying and why everyone in the Hall fell silent when they saw it, pointing and giggling to themselves. Canada thought that they were just surprised to see an Eagle in the Hall. He would soon be proven wrong as Liberty squawked and dropped the letters right in front of Prussia.

The albino prodded one with his finger curiously. The letter he had poked started hissing and smoking.

"Gilbert, mate, you might want to take those letters out of here," Ron suggested fervently, "Nothing good comes out of Howlers…"

"Howlers?" Prussia asked. "Pf, what a lame name. I'm awesome enough to handle that! Why is this smoking, by the way-"

The first envelope burst open. And England's voice came out of it.

"I've set these three letters to go off at timed intervals so you can hear what all of us half to say," It started calmly at first, but then… "ARE YOU BLOODY OUT OF YOUR NOGGIN?! WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR PEA SIZED MIND WHEN YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A WONDERFUL IDEA TO FIGHT AN ANCIENT TREE THAT'S BEEN ON HOGWARTS PROPERTY FOR DECADES?! ARE YOU MAD. ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY MAD. PULL SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN AND I WILL GET ELIZABETA AND RODERICH INVOLVED, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! I HAVE LITERALLY MADE A LIST OF ALL THE THINGS YOU COULD HAVE DONE OTHER THAN FIGHT A TREE. THIS IS NOT WHY I WANTED YOU AT HOGWARTS, NOR IS IT WHY LUDWIG WANTED YOU THERE! YOU HAD BEST START TO BEHAVE YOURSELF BEFORE I COME DOWN THERE AND PERSONALLY STAPLE A COPY OF THAT LIST I MENTIONED TO. YOUR. FOREHEAD!"

It paused there for a moment as England calmed himself down a bit. The entire hall was silent. Prussia was in shock.

"Alrighty, and now it's Alastair's turn." The Howler said before bursting into flames.

"Alastair's turn… " Canada whispered weakly as the second letter started to smoke. "Gil, you need to take these out of here-"

Sorry, Canada. Too late for that. Scotland's Howler opened. And the first ten seconds was a nonstop stream of profanities that made the teachers at the head table cringe and the first years kiss their innocence goodbye. After this, only three words were spoken in complete monotone.

"Watch your back."

Then it exploded and the third and final envelope began to smoke.

"Oh Lord there's another one," Ron said, giving Prussia a sympathetic look. "You are one unlucky kid."

Prussia gulped. He knew who it was from without even being told, and so did Canada. This would not be fun. For Prussia, at least.

"Bruder," The Howler began slowly, not quite screaming yet. Everyone in the Hall fidgeted with anticipation. "I am very, very disappointed in you."

"Mein Gott, he sounds like a stern mother," Prussia muttered.

"You have damaged something that does not belong to you and I am trying very hard not to tell at you right now. I am also disappointed in you, Matthew, for not stopping him, but scolding you is not my place, so I'll leave that duty to Arthur or Francis," Canada cringed. He didn't really enjoy being called out like that. "Now, East, I did not want to publicly embarrass you, but I thought this to be the only option. So, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IDIOTIC YOU ARE?" After the 'So', Germany had begun to speak on German so he sounded ten times more aggressive than before. Several students did double-takes in shock. Canada gained a sudden appreciation of being fluent in many languages. Germany continued. "SCOTLAND ALLOWS YOU TO COME TO THE SCHOOL ON HIS LAND AND WHAT DO YOU DO IN RETURN? YOU ATTACK A TREE. A TREE, PRUSSIA, A TREE. NOT ONLY DID YOU ATTACK A TREE, BUT YOU MADE A FOOL OF YOURSELF. YOU LOST, PRUSSIA. AND EVERYONE BACK HERE KNOWS. EVERYONE. OH, AND NOT TO MENTION THE HUMANS THAT SAW YOU. YOU'RE A NATION, BRUDER. YOU HEAL QUICKLY AND HUMANS WILL BE CONFUSED BECOME CONFUSED AND SUSPICIOUS. " A beat of silence. "Ah, right, Bruder, I did hear that you were injured by that tree. So, I hope you're doing better now. Just keep in mind, one more idiotic move like this, and I might have to pay you a visit." He said the last few sentences in English to close up his humiliation of his older sibling, who was now cowering under the table in sheer terror.

Everything was completely silent for thirty seconds after Germany's Howler exploded, but then the chatter started back up and all conversation was undoubtedly about the Howlers.

"That," Ron remarked, "was scary."

"I agree with you there. Was that one guy speaking German?" Harry asked. Canada nodded.

"Yes, that was Gil's brother," he said, "His name is Ludwig. He's aggressive like that sometimes, but usually only when yelling at the others to shut up."

"And who were the Elizabeth and Roderich people the first man mentioned?" Hermione asked.

"Friends of Gil's," Canada replied, then rethought his answer. "Well… more like awkward love triangle friends. Eliza hits him with a frying pan a lot."

"In the head?"

"Sometimes."

"That explains things."

Canada ducked his head under the table. "Gil? Are you going to be OK?"

Gilbert slowly started to shake his head, but then changed his mind and nodded.

"Those letters were… very loud," he commented as he slid back onto his seat and resumed stabbing the hard-boiled egg.

"Yeah, they're supposed to be," Ron agreed, smirking slightly, "Fred and George get them all the time from mum."

"Why?"

Ron shrugged. "Because they're idiots, I suppose."

Harry chuckled at that and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to the library to study," the bushy-haired girl said, "Do try not to be too stupid from now on."

"...She seems like the life of the party," Prussia remarked once Hermione had left.

"I think she might live in the library," Harry speculated, receiving a nod of agreement from Ron.

"Anyway," Canada interjected, "classes are about to start. Gilbert, we have the first one together. We can walk together."

Prussia brightened at that. "Yes! Awesome idea, Birdie!"

So, the two walked to class together, neither having any idea of the chaos to come.


End file.
